Another Sister For Starfire
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Starfire finds a young girl and opens her heart and home to her when she finds out the girl has no one to turn to. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya.**

 **Teen Titans belongs to Warner Brothers and DC Comics.**

* * *

 **Another Sister For Starfire**

Starfire was now independent since she was a little older. Now that she was 18, she was able to do many things that she couldn't before. Such as having a nice apartment that she just bought and a brand new car. Even though she preferred flying, she liked having nice walks in the city in the afternoon. But one afternoon, all of that changed. As she walked through the park, she heard screams. Quickly, she threw off her coat and flew to see if the person was alright. She looked and saw a young girl fighting against three thugs!

"Oh, no!" Starfire said in horror, but she stopped short because the most amazing thing happened. The girl was hitting the thugs hard with a piece of wood and scared them off! Thank goodness the thugs were barely bigger than the young girl was. Probably just bullies. As they were running away, Starfire flew over to her.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

The young girl took one look at her and ran behind a nearby tree and hid.

"Why do you hide?" Starfire giggled, now landing and walking up to the tree.

"S-Stay back! You're one of those aliens!"

"Oh, now don't be afraid. Come out." Starfire smiled, now looking behind the tree. But the girl kept a good distance between her and the alien princess.

Arching a playful brow, Starfire flew a little closer and saw the young literally was climbing the tree to get away from her. "Now where do you think you're going!" Starfire smiled, now flying up to the tree and grabbing the young girl around the waist.

"Hey! Put me down!" The girl growled, trying to get free.

"Now, calm down; you're hurt!" Starfire said, now holding her closer to her chest and flying away with her.

"Put me down! This is kidnapping!" The girl squealed.

"I am only taking you to your home, now where do you live?"

The girl blinked to take in what just happened. A few minutes ago, she was fighting off terrible bullies. Now she had an alien flying away with her and trying to take her home.

"Down by the ship yards."

"Shipyards? That is no place for a young girl." Starfire said, now getting closer to the shipyards. Once they landed, Starfire gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Where is your home?"

"Over there." The girl smiled, now walking over towards an abandoned cabin. Starfire walked over and noticed that the door was almost broken off and the place was filthy!

"Well I'm for sure not leaving you here." Starfire replied, now picking her up.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Now calm down; what's your name?"

"Mya! Now please let me go!"

"Easy, Mya…don't be upset. But you can't be here all alone." Starfire replied.

"Yes I can! After I escaped-…,"

"What?!"

"Just put me down!" Mya growled.

"No." Starfire replied calmly, now flying away with the squirming girl in her arms.

 _Back at her apartment…_

Starfire placed Mya down on the bed and gave her a gentle smile.  
"Now then Mya. I want you to understand that this is not kidnapping. I'm just making sure you're safe."

"I don't need anyone." Mya said angrily.

"Come now…we all need someone." Starfire replied.

But Mya looked away, not sure about trusting anyone. Starfire arched a playful brow and then walked up behind her.

"Mya…not everyone is an enemy."

No reply.

Starfire then decided to go out on a limb and hug her. At first Mya yelped and struggled to get free, but Starfire held firm. After a second, Mya stopped. "Easy there…I won't harm you." Starfire cooed in her ear.

Mya felt slight tears building up.

"I can tell you've been hurt and I'm not sure who you're running from. But I won't let them hurt you."

"You don't even know me. H-How can you be so kind?" Mya asked, now turning and looking at her curiously.

"Because everyone deserves to be loved. Especially a young one like you. I have a sister, but she's not here on Earth. I always have room for another sister…,"

"Sister…but…,"

"You don't have to answer now. But how about staying here for the night. You deserve some rest."

"B-But…,"

"Shhh, just rest, Mya." Starfire smiled, now picking her up and sitting her on her lap. Within seconds, Mya began to fall asleep and a smile graced her face. Perhaps there was someone out there that truly cared for her.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it! This was a treat for you Goldie! As a thank you for doing my stories! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga! What a wonderful story! And it's my pleasure to do stories for you and post your stories. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
